Not Just An Ordinary Couple
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: Set after Kaname and Yuuki leave the Cross Academy. A glimpse of their beginning of a journey together but they just solved the very first obstacles amongst many they would have to face together later. A bonus flashback story too...O.o
1. Solving Issues

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm so so sorry for those of you who reads my Twilight fanfics. However, I have decided to abandon all infatuation with just everything that has to do with Twilight. But wait! I didn't say vampires and other supernatural creatures? I have had Vampire Knight shoved in my book/manga shelf in my room back in Japan and thought why not read them all over again? Surprisingly, I have become addicted to the still continuing manga. So I have decided to abandon Twilight and try writing a fic of Vampire Knight. Very, truly, sorry. I just got so fed up with Twilight. The movies are gut wrenchingly awful and the books are terrible too. For those of you who have read VK, I would like to announce that I am a straight up KanameXYuuki fan. I love Zero though don't get me wrong!**

**I have unfortunately realized that there aren't much fanfics about Kaname and Yuuki's ordinary future life together. with fluffs,lemons, and angst. okay well I have to admit I have no intentions on writing a lemon of them but to satisfy some of the readers, I would like to gather some lemon writings from the writers/readers who review this story and stick with me!**

_**love, Bloody Mononoke**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Friday 5:09 P.M.**

"Kaname, Okite!" (wake up!) Yuuki bounced up and down their bed they've been sharing for about 9 years now in their Kuran mansion. She huffed and blew away some strays of hair that didn't belong in front of her face as she looked down to her dear husband who, to her great disappointment, did not even give the slightest hint that he was awake. She frowned and tried to think of a new way to wake him up.

He's been staying up late for god knows what, Yuuki didn't know, well actually she knew that some(a lot) had to do with his presidency in the new Council but he rarely talked to her about his job as the new president of the Ancient Vampire Council. She definitely knew that he didn't tell her anything that stressed him just so that he didn't stress Yuuki. And she did not like one bit of it. She loved him and he loved her; she knew that very well, probably better than anyone else on this planet (well, maybe besides Kaname). But she clearly remembered telling him that she have wanted in on every bit of his dirty deeds and whatnot and experience _everything_ he was feeling together from now on when they had just arrived at the mansion through the underground passageway to their mansion only 9 years ago!

Well, actually he probably was very distracted now that Yuuki thought about the memory; it was indeed after their first make out session and his eyes were glowing red..._Agh! But that still wasn't a good excuse considering the fact that she was his fiancé after all at the time and he was usually very good at multitasking...*smirk*_

She shook her head slightly to change the subject in her mind and pick up where she left off before getting sidetracked. _The point is, _she concluded in her head, _that my dear husband is getting stressed over something that had to do with the Council and was loosing his grip!_

Now, Yuuki was so distracted from her original task, which was to wake up Kaname to...even she didn't know but she was really bored. It was a good thing she failed to wake him up and didn't continue with various attempts to wake him up because he was extremely tired as she could tell by now. She thought hard on how to get him to talk to her freely about his days(nights?) and then support him like a good wife would do to their husbands everyday...at least in human marriage because quite frankly, she actually didn't know if Kaname was just following the examples of many of the noble vampire marriages, which to her observations at balls, the wives had no intentions on discussing vampire politics that their husbands were in.

She sighed, deciding that that wasn't the point because she knew that their marriage was different from those noble vampires. They were all alone in the world(sort of) and he was her life as she was his. It was killing her to see him come in in the morning while she pretended to be asleep, but of course she was worried sick. No, no, no, it definitely was not good for her brain and heart. She decided to no wake him up after all but let him sleep in as long as he can and wait for him to wake up on his own gotten good load of rest.

She looked down sadly at her husband and kissed his smooth cheek before slowly sliding off their bed and headed out of the room to brood over about the matter more and decided she would have a solid plan by the time he wakes up.

**6:01 P.M.**

Kaname woke up lazily out of his slumber and instinctively reached his hand next to him to find Yuuki. But when he touched a rather empty area, he opened his eyes more and turned his head next towards where Yuuki usually slept. He sighed and looked at the clock that was by his bedstand. It read 6:02 and he got up quickly to get dressed properly to be at the Council tonight. _I need to check on Yuuki very quickly before I leave.._He thought as he was looking for his coat that was hung recklessly on the sofa. He felt a tinge of relief as he realized that tonight was Friday and so therefore he could have some free time tomorrow and the next day with his lovely wife.

He smiled tiredly while he left the room and headed downstairs where he could smell Yuuki...with a hint of smoke? The trail led him to the kitchen and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would she be in the kitchen? And most importantly why does it smell like something is burning? Then he put the two together and he literally felt his face lose all blood as he thought of the most likely conclusion in his head.

Yuuki was cooking breakfast when they both knew that she was not very good at cooking...frighteningly so. Kaname stood by the doorway in unsureness. He watched her try to comprehend what their chef was telling her as much as she can but he could tell she was scared of whatever she had to do next. Right then, they both noticed the oven emitting a not so healthy black smoke and they both rushed to the oven and opened it to be greeted by black clouds of smoke on their faces. They coughed slightly and Kaname rushed to help Yuuki to let her breathe normally. That's when he saw her face. It was black!(A.N.: I don't know if that could actually happen but bear with me here.) He couldn't control the laughter that threatened to escape from his throat and burst into a laughing fit while trying to get her up from the floor.

She was shocked at first to see him in the kitchen but then that turned into anger and then finally...defeat. She had thought this was a perfect plan on getting him at ease for tonight and she was supposed to tell him that she supports him and don't want to be left out when it clearly takes up half of his energy no matter how strong his pureblood-ness is! She wanted to tell him that she wasn't hopeless in everything and can't do anything to help.

The little dignity inside her that sprouted from the very core of her existence while contemplating many ways to show her feelings vanished into thin air and right now she just felt unutterably hopeless. The mere thing she wanted to prove to him that she was not. She was back to square one.

Kaname pulled himself straight and looked at her. He regretted not thinking about Yuuki better and mentally cursed himself for not being able to emotionally control himself better. "Yuuki, I'm very sorry I laughed at you but you should-never mind. Why were you cooking Yuuki?" He almost slipped the second time but he wasn't planning on upsetting her more even though he knew she wanted to know what he was about to say. She bowed her head down low in hearing the latter.

"I..I..I wanted to cook breakfast" She said it so quietly like a child forced to apologize by their parents. He sighed and caressed her black smoke stained cheek, which made his thumb tip smear with black. "I thought we have established before that you weren't very good at cooking, darling." Before she opened her mouth clearly to retort, he started to say, "But, I am absolutely fine with that because I love you the way you are and it doesn't change a thing." _Which I thought I have safely established before, also._ He thought at the end in his head. "So, what's wrong?" He looked into her eyes to search for the answer and he was met by a certain emotion he desperately dreaded from her. Anger. _Uh oh._

"I know you love me. I know you love me more than anything, Kaname. To answer your question, I cooked breakfast because I wanted..I want to tell you that I can do things and try things and that I'm not weak. I don't know if you remember when I tell you this, just in case you didn't _hear_ me 9 years ago when I said...that I want to experience _everything_ you are feeling. I don't care if they are stressful, painful, joyful things because everything with you is important to me. I want to cherish every emotions, situations, and moments we go through with you. So, I wanted to prove to you that...that I am tough and I can take the burden you carry oh so protectively on your shoulders. I am not a child anymore." She finally avoided his gaze and became interested in the burnt quiche that the chef put on the counter and abandoned while waiting for his answer, which didn't quite help actually.

Before she could find something else to stare at, Kaname's lips crashed onto hers and he didn't hesitate to explore her mouth with his tongue when she opened her mouth slightly in surprise. She moaned and he lifted her up to set her on the counter next to the burnt quiche so now he stood between her legs. He left trails of kisses all over her now not-so-smoke-smeared face. When he finally let free of her face he told her breathlessly, "I'm sorry." Before Yuuki could say anything, he continued. "No. I'm sorry that I keep treating you like a child. I would be lying if I denied that. I just...I'm afraid I will lose you I don't want to experience the pain again it was way too much. I don't think I can go through it alive again. All the other vampires...well maybe except for the loyal Aidou's, they are not safe. I don't want you to be exposed to them any more than you are now."

"Well then I would like to say that I want to be exposed. I want to be exposed as a loyal and fearless, not to mention also a pureblood. wife of the most powerful pureblood vampire on this planet." She had a satisfied look on her face and he smiled.

"As you wish, my queen." They kissed peacefully and devoted everything to that kiss. After they pulled away, he had a smirk on his face which was automatically a sign of him getting ready for a teasing in 3, 2, "You know, not trying to be sexist or anything but isn't proving to me that you want to be involved in what I do by cooking contradicting each other?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I also wanted to comfort you and make the worries go away...which was a failed attempt." She finished in defeat and pouted. He caught her pout with his lips and smiled into the kiss.

"Didn't I tell you hmm...I don't know oh 9 years ago that just looking at you and your presence comfort me and put color into my ash stricken heart?" He smiled irresistably for her. Only her.

* * *

**Well, what do you think guys? Was it too cliche? Please review and let me know.**

**Should I keep going or keep it as a one-shot?**


	2. Flashback: BONUS

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews :) this chapter is in Kaname's POV when he was still visiting little Yuuki at the chairman's house and this is right after her and Zero have a little fight and Kaname notices. I've always wondered what he was actually thinking at the time so here we go!**

_Love, Bloody Mononoke_

P.S. I forgot disclaimers for the last chapter lol. I do not own Vampire Knight. Hino Matsuri owns it. darn.

* * *

_Yuuki heard Zero and the chairman come back into the house and she got off of the stool in the kitchen and ran towards the front door to greet them._

_"Welcome home!" She said happily. But her mood changed immediately into shock and worry as she noticed something that could easily be distinguished as none other than a tattoo on Zero's neck._

_"Wha..what is that Zero!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at it. The question was of course rhetorical as she knew exactly what it was but didn't want to believe it._

_"What do you mean what, it's a tattoo." He answered nonchalantly, ignoring the fear and worry clearly evident in her tone._

_"Bu..but..no Zero! What have we done! You've turned into a bad boy!" She started frantically but he slapped her hands away annoyingly._

_"Yuuki, will you stop fussing about me, it's annoying." Her expression changed into a sad and guilty smile as she took her hand off of him and apologized. But before he could walk off into his own room, the chairman hit him in the head angrily and scolded him._

_"We are family from now on so stop treating her harshly, Zero!" Zero grumbled and stalked off down the hallway. Yuuki just looked at his retreating figure with a sad gaze and sighed. She headed towards her room ignoring the chairman completely as he tried to comfort her. She brooded over Zero on her bed for sometime before she heard their front door open again._

_She immediately thought it was their maid who came back to grab something she forgot. She patted her little feet down the hall to greet Momoyama-san._

_"Momoyama-san? Did u come back to get someth-" Before she could finish the question, she was met by an unexpected company. A company that she loved the most._

_"Ka-Kaname-sama! What are you doing here?" Despite the frown he had on right after she asked the question, she ran happily towards his warmth and sighed contentedly. He bent down to wrap his arms around her. She broke out of his embrace much to his disappointment but he covered it up quickly. He could immediately tell by her expression that something was bothering her._

_"What's wrong, Yuuki?" She smiled at him and waved her hands in front of her nervously in a way he thought was real cute._

_"Nothing is wrong, Kaname-sama! I'm really happy that you came so suddenly today!" She blushed and smiled up at him. He sighed at her lie._

_"Yuuki, I know there's something bothering you, I can tell." She looked down and sighed in defeat. She reluctantly opened her mouth to tell him about Zero._

_"It's about Zero. I don't know what to do to make him feel better. I don't know what I did to hate me so much. I just want to help but everytime I try to get close to him he just brush me away. Ne, Kaname-sama, if you were Zero, what-" Before she could finish the sentence he hugged her tightly to him._

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I hugged her tightly to me but not too tight to hurt her. I would be lying if I wasn't pissed off as much right now. Zero...how I hate him so much. He can be around her 24/7, which he was jealous of constantly. Yet, he was giving Yuuki a hard time and making her sad. He could not possibly forgive him for doing such a thing._

_He closed his eyes to calm himself. He was a fool to think that he could prevent anything from hurting her and worrying her, it was his wishful thinking after all. She was growing up so fast and it was a matter of time before another boy showed up in her life who could probably fill her mind more than the thought of him._

_"Yuuki, you are so cruel. I never thought I would hear another boy's name come out of your mouth..." She gazed up at his face and blushed._

_"Are you mad Kaname-sama? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Before she could begin to cry, I put her head against his chest once again to assure her that I was far from mad. Well mad at her, at least._

_"No, Yuuki. I can never be mad at you." I could smell Zero around the corner hiding and before I could hint that out, the chairman came up behind us just when I stood up to reluctantly let Yuuki go._

_"Ah! Kaname-kun! You came, good timing we need to have a chat." I closed his eyes in frustration but put on the calm mask I was so used to covering up my emotions with on my face. I gave Yuuki a smile before I turned around to face the chairman._

_"Sure, chairman." I walked off with the chairman in to his office but not before I heard Zero come out of the corner and told Yuuki that he didn't hate her. I glared through the doors before I slumped down on one of the chairs in front of the chairman's desk._

_I can just feel it in my gut that he will be trouble in the future...as I was thinking things over, glaring at the unfortunate object which was particularly an expensive looking vase that I knew for a fact it wasn't Yuuki's gift for the chairman or anything before I crushed it into million shards of glass._

_I heard the chairman let out a cry before he sighed. "Kaname-kun. What is wrong with you? I thought seeing that you had some time with Yuuki along the way, you would be in a good mood." He frowned at him._

_"I'm sorry for letting my emotions get to me. Please forgive me, I hope that wasn't too important to you. I will buy you a new one." The chairman's disbelief and annoyance was evident in his face obviously because of my aversion. I ignored it and he knew I wouldn't tell him what was on my head just a second before._

_"I wonder what you are thinking of doing about that boy Kiryuu Zero..?" I asked him giving a slight hint of what I was thinking about. He quirked an eyebrow at the question._

_"Well, seems like he is too young to be showing the symptoms right now...he's still a kid. However, I would like to keep him in the family as long as I can...Yuuki may not know it but he really likes Yuuki, he just can't admit it to her...but I can see through his eyes though, everytime he looks at her." He was about to go on before he noticed my increasing glare towards the next unfortunate victim to my power._

_"Oh, but don't worry they are just kids. They are like brothers and sisters." He added quickly. I shut my eyes to calm myself._

_Yuuki, you will be the death of me._

_**Yuuki POV**_

_"It's okay, Zero. I'm here now...everything is fine." I patted his head while he hugged me. I can just imagine those two sets of lavender colored eyes filled with despair. And I realized that I would want to do anything to help him and protect him._

_I just didn't know exactly how far along the damage was coursing through his veins._

_

* * *

_**Um...wow that was a TERRIBLE chapter...so i think im gonna actually post this as like..a BONUS.**

**do u think it needs to be edited? review please! **


	3. risa is not a good writer :

**I'm very very sorry to announce that...I don't have the damn skill to continue on with this story...I feel like it's going no where!**

**so...i'm gonna keep this as a one shot(two shot). Might start with a different story that can actually progress into a more adventureful story lol.**

_Love, BloodyMononoke_


End file.
